La Luciole
by Lightmaycry
Summary: Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat sejenak dari pertarungan mengerikan yang baru kau alami untuk hari yang spesial ini? Maaf.. aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lebih. Sekuel dari Humanity's Strongest [For Rivamikaweek Day 2]


_Ia pasti masih hidup.._

_Aku yakin ia masih hidup..._

_Kau.. harus hidup..._

Benak Rivaille hanya bisa mengulang kata-kata itu.

Kalimat yang pernah terngiang di kepalanya saat mendengar kabar Shiganshina hancur.

* * *

**La Luciole**

**-Sequel from Humanity's Strongest..?-**

**Warning : typo(s)**

Untuk Prompt hari kedua Rivamikaweek

_Shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

* * *

Rivaille hampir mengamuk saat ia melihat Irvin dan semua pasukan penyelidik kembali dari misi merebut Eren. Ingin sekali ia memaki Irvin yang terlalu memaksakan misi itu, walaupun Rivaille sendiri mengerti mengapa ia harus membuat keputusan tersebut.

Yang membuat Rivaille kesal bukan hanya itu, melainkan keadaan tubuhnya yang membuatnya tidak dapat berpartisipasi dalam misi tersebut.

Puluhan prajurit telah gugur.

Irvin kehilangan tangan kanannya.

Dan wanita yang menggantikan tugasnya terluka parah.

Rivaille hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya melihat gadis itu terkulai lemah di lengan Eren.

Mereka baru saja kembali ke markas, Irvin, Hanji, Eren, prajurit-prajurit baru dan.. Mikasa. Pakaian mereka terkena noda darah dimana-mana, wajah mereka tampak mengerikan. Mereka semua sangat kacau, Rivaille bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat itu, sampai Hanji menjelaskan padanya.

.

.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Rivaille melihat Mikasa serapuh itu.

Gadis itu terbaring di kasur, entah sudah berapa lama. Eren berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya, ia terus duduk disamping kasurnya dan menunggu sampai gadis itu sadar. Rivaille hanya dapat memperhatikan dari ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Menurut salah satu lulusan 104th berambut pirang yang Rivaille yakin adalah teman masa kecil Mikasa, gadis itu terjatuh cukup keras saat menolong Eren. Tubuh bagian bawahnya tidak bisa bergerak pada saat itu, dan hal itulah alasan Eren memapahnya saat kabur dari serbuan titan.

Ia yakin tubuh Mikasa terasa remuk dan akan sakit luar biasa jika digerakkan, sama seperti yang di alaminya pada misinya pertama kali.

Rivaille melihat kepala Eren terangguk-angguk, sepertinya bocah itu memaksakan dirinya.

"Oi, Eren," panggil Rivaille, dan bocah itu langsung menoleh padanya.

"Kau juga masih dalam masa pemulihan, istirahatlah. Aku akan menggantikanmu."

Eren menaikkan alisnya, sedikit tak percaya dengan keputusan sang kapten. "Yah.. aku memang mengantuk sekali.." Eren menggosok-gosok kelopak matanya.

"Saudarimu tidak akan kemana-mana, aku yang akan dimarahi Hanji jika kondisimu juga memburuk," ujar Rivaille ketus.

Eren tersenyum pada kaptennya itu, bocah itu tahu kalau Rivaille sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat pengertian. La kemudian melirik Mikasa yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang.

"Oi Mikasa, cepatlah bangun." Eren membetulkan letak selimut Mikasa, lalu menatapnya sendu.

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu bodoh," kata Eren.

Alis Rivaille naik sebelah.

"Kau mau merayakannya dalam mimpi terus? Kita akan merayakannya dengan Armin seperti biasa, jadi cepatlah bangun dan pulih kembali Mikasa."

'_Dia berulang tahun hari ini?' batin RIvaille._

"Aku tahu kau itu gadis yang kuat, terima kasih sudah kembali untukku.. Mikasa." Eren bangkit dari kursinya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya, lalu menguap sangat lebar. Ia berjalan menghampiri Rivaille di pintu.

"Kapten Rivaille, bangunkan aku jika ia bangun ya?"

Rivaille hanya menaikkan alisnya singkat sebagai jawaban 'ya' darinya, "Terima kasih kapten." Eren pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ulang tahun huh?"

Rivaille menghampiri ranjang Mikasa, gadis itu masih menutup matanya.

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, dasar bocah."

Badan Mikasa naik turun mengikuti sirkulasi pernafasannya, wajahnya memar di beberapa tempat dan ada perban di lengan kirinya.

Lelaki itu meremas celana setelan hitamnya. Bahkan untuk berjalanpun ia masih terseok-seok, harus menunggu berapa lama lagi agar ia dapat kembali berperang?

Ia mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi yang barusan dipakai Eren. Kakinya terasa nyeri jika ditekuk, tapi Rivaille hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

Gadis yang dicintainya sedang terbaring disana, terluka karena menggantikannya . Bagaimana Rivaille dapat berlagak manja jika gadis itu membela umat manusia dengan tangguhnya?

Rivaille sedikit tertawa, membayangkan bagaimana ia melatih Mikasa ketika ia masih sangat polos. Ia benar-benar berubah, seiring kejadian di markas waktu itu mereka jadi sering bertemu dan Rivaille makin takjub dengan perubahannya.

Apalagi dengan cara ia berbicara, terkadang Mikasa memanggilnya "Si pendek" atau ia menggunakan bahasa yang tidak formal padanya. Rivaille hanya menahan senyumannya setiap ia mengatai Rivaille karena berakhir dengan wajahnya merona.

'_Well, kau mencintai si pendek ini kan?'_

Yah.. untuk sekarang, Rivaille hanya bisa berharap luka yang dialami Mikasa tidak seserius cedera dikakinya. Jangan sampai pasukan penyelidik kehilangan prajurit barunya yang tangguh itu.

"Kapten Rivaille..?"

Telinga Rivaille menangkap suara lemah itu dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini.." Mikasa berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya tapi Rivaille menahan kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu bangun, istirahatlah."

Mikasa meringis, padahal ia hanya menggerakkan sedikit anggota geraknya tapi rasa nyeri itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menuruti perintah Rivaille.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan sistem syarafmu, apa ada tulang yang patah?" tanya Rivaille.

"Aku tidak tahu… kapten.. dimana Eren?" Mikasa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dikamarnya, ia menjagamu seharian disini aku baru saja menggantikannya."

"oh.."

Suasana diantara mereka sedikit canggung, menimbulkan keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

Mikasa memejamkan matanya, kedua tangan nya meremas selimut yang ia gunakan.

"Maaf.." pinta Mikasa lirih.

Rivaille menatap wajah penuh penyesalan itu, ia mengerti apa maksudnya, ia mengerti arti wajah menyedihkan itu.

"Setiap keputusan memiliki risiko, Mikasa." Lelaki itu mengelus rambut Mikasa lembut.

"Aku memutuskan menyelamatkanmu dan kau memutuskan menggantikanku, tidak ada yang salah disini," ujar Rivaille lagi.

Mikasa membalas tatapan mata itu, memperhatikan sorot lembut dari kedua iris kelabu tersebut. Sudah berapa kali mata itu menolongnya? Mata yang biasa tampak tajam dan dingin itu, bagaimana bisa menjadi sehangat ini?

"Kau.. benar.."

Rivaille ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu sekarang. Menariknya kedalam rangkulannya dan berterima kasih pada tuhan yang telah menyelamatkannya dari neraka yang baru saja ia alami.

Tapi jika ia lakukan hal tersebut, Rivaille tidak tahu apa ia dapat melepasnya.

"Aku akan memanggil Eren, ia berpesan untuk memberitahunya jika kau sudah siuman." Rivaille bangkit dari kursinya, ia menahan pose berdirinya agar terlihat seakan ia tidak cedera lagi.

"Kapten Rivaille!" Mikasa menarik ujung setelan hitamnya.

"Terima ka-"

Kalimat tersebut terpotong saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya. Teringat dengan hal yang pernah dilakukan Rivaille di markas beberapa waktu yang lalu, gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya.

Tapi Rivaille tidak mengincar bibirnya, melainkan perlahan lelaki itu mencium kening Mikasa dengan lembut. Kemudian ia beralih pada telinga Mikasa.

"Bon Anniversaire Mon amour," bisik Rivaille pelan.

Kata-kata Rivaille seperti hembusan angin, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kalimat yang diucapkan Rivaille tersebut. Tapi wajahnya memerah seketika, Rivaille tersenyum nakal melihatnya. Dan Mikasa segera menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut, mencegah Rivaille untuk melihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

Rivaille berjalan keluar dan bertahan di ambang pintu, "Jika kau bisa berdiri, malam ini temui aku di halaman belakang markas," ujar Rivaille sebelum ia menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

Mikasa menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik selimut.

"Pendek sialan.."

.

.

Catat.

Ini sudah sangat malam.

Mikasa dimaki Eren untuk tidak meninggalkan ranjang seharian ini, tapi Mikasa tetap mengendap-endap keluar kamarnya demi menemui si pendek tercinta di halaman belakang markas.

Mungkin karena ia tidak melihat sosok tersebut berada di dalam ruangannya saat semua prajurit berkumpul dan merayakan ulang tahunnya hari ini. Semuanya karena ide Eren dan Armin, Mikasa sendiri tidak mau merepotkan semua prajurit yang masih kelelahan karena misi kemarin.

"Di saat yang penuh penderitaan ini, bersenang-senang adalah suatu mukjizat Mikasa," ujar Mayor Hanji yang ikut berpesta malam itu.

"Setidaknya mereka bisa tertawa dan bersenda gurai setelah mengalami hal yang mengerikan," lanjutnya.

Mikasa tersenyum, memang benar dunia ini tempat yang kejam. Tapi hanya dengan sedikit kesenangan tempat ini bisa jadi surga bagi yang tinggal didalamnya.

_Terima kasih semua.._

"Oi Mikasa."

Gadis oriental itu tersadar dari lamunannya, matanya kembali kepada pemandangan semak-semak dan pohon besar di hadapannya yang gelap gulita.

"Disini bocah."

"Kapten.. kenapa kau menyuruhku ke sini malam-malam begini?" Mikasa melihat sosok 160 senti itu menghampirinya dari belakang.

Rivaille hanya diam, ia memakai kemeja putih dan cravatnya seperti biasa. Kemudian lelaki itu menarik lengan Mikasa, perlahan menuntunnya ke semak-semak liar setinggi paha Mikasa yang tumbuh di belakang markas.

"Kapten.. sebenarnya ada apa?" Mikasa melirik Rivaille di sebelahnya, mereka hanya berdiri diam disana selama kurang lebih tiga menit.

"Diam saja dan perhatikan sekelilingmu," ujar Rivaille.

Mikasa mengerutkan keningnya, ia menjalarkan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hanya ada semak dimana-mana, beberapa pohon dan serangga kecil yang melompat-lompat.

"Perhatikan baik-baik."

Lama-kelamaan mata Mikasa mulai beradaptasi dengan gelap karena hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi mereka disana. Dan samar-samar terlihat kilauan cahaya kecil di antara dedaunan. Mikasa memfokuskan matanya dan memperhatikan benda kecil yang menyala tersebut.

Kilauan-kilauan itu semakin lama semakin banyak melayang di sekitar mereka. Cahaya sebesar kelereng kecil itu terbang kesana-kemari dan mulai memenuhi halaman yang gelap tersebut.

"Kunang-kunang.." gumam Mikasa.

Bibir gadis itu terangkat ke atas membentuk senyum yang membingkai wajah lelahnya. Ia menatap Rivaille yang masih menggenggam tangannya itu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ini terlalu indah.. Rivaille.."

"Untuk gadis yang sedang berulang tahun, setidaknya ia harus mendapat suatu hadiah," kata Rivaille menanggapi pernyataan Mikasa.

Seakan kembali menjadi anak kecil, Mikasa melebarkan tangannya ke udara mencoba meraih serangga yang menakjubkan itu. Ia berlari kecil menuju sekelompok kunang-kunang yang berkerumun di satu titik di dekat semak di depannya. Kemudian Mikasa meniupnya dan serangga malam itu berpencaran ke udara. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia ketika ia dan Armin bermain di Shiganshina lima tahun yang lalu.

Pemandangan di sekitar mereka berdua berubah seketika saat kunang-kunang itu bertambah banyak, seakan bintang dilangit telah jatuh ke bumi. Seakan langit dan bumi bersatu dan mereka berdiri di antaranya.

"Mikasa, kemarikan tanganmu." Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat RIvaille berjongkok, ia pun mengikutinya dan menengadahkan telapak tangannya.

"Pernah menangkap kunang-kunang?" ujar Rivaille.

Cahaya kecil keluar dari sela-sela jemari Rivaille yang di buka perlahan-lahan, kemudian di pindahkan ke tangan Mikasa. Kunang-kunang itu tidak terbang dan berjalan di tangan Mikasa, ada sensasi geli di telapak tangannya.

Sangat menakjubkan, seakan-akan sedang memegang suatu detak jantung kecil.

Mikasa melirik Rivaille yang juga berjongkok di depannya, lelaki itu sedang memperhatikan kunang-kunang yang ada di tangan Mikasa.

Gadis bersyal merah tersebut tersenyum melihat wajah serius si kapten yang jarang berekspresi itu, dengan sekejab Mikasa mencium pipi Rivaille lembut. Tentu saja lelaki itu terlihat sangat terkejut sambil menatap Mikasa.

"Terima kasih Rivaille."

Rivaille menarik sudut bibirnya, "Selamat ulang tahun, Mikasa."

.

.

_**FIN**_

* * *

A/N

'**La Luciole' **: Kunang-kunang (Bahasa Perancis)

'**Bon Anniversaire, Mon Amour'** : Selamat ulang tahun, _my love_ (Bahasa Perancis)

* * *

**HAPPY RIVAMIKAWEEK~! YEAH~**

Ga bisa ikut semua prompt karena lagi minggu ujian T^T *Nangis banci*

Ini juga bikinnya ngebut karena kebelet banget pengen bikin yg buat prompt ini :'D rekor bgt Cuma beberapa jam bikin ini, jadi maaf kalo deskripsinya minim ya :'D

Ini sekuel dari Humanity's Strongest yah :D Cuma berbentuk one shot yang sangat pendek soalnya aku ga ada waktu buat bikin yang panjang :'D

Aku senang sekali banyak asupan minggu ini (?)

Ps. Bagi yang belum tahu tentang rivamikaweek silahkan di cek di tumblr dengan tag yang sama, atau lihat di rivamikaweek dot tumblr dot com [dot ganti jadi titik okeh]

Semoga minggu kalian menyenangkan juga ya ^^

**10 Februari 2014, Light.**


End file.
